


Bitter Confessions

by FireflyFish



Series: Prompted: A Collection of Might-Have-Beens in a Galaxy Far Far Away [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No seriously she's done with your nonsense Obi-Wan, Satine Kryze is over you, Stupid Space Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is having a secret affair with Satine Kryze and Anakin Skywalker is trying very hard to be okay with that. Until Satine ends the relationship because she's tired of sharing Obi-Wan's attention with a mysterious third person.But who is this mysterious third person?And what do they have that Anakin doesn't?





	Bitter Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/gifts).



Anakin Skywalker had a secret.

It was not a secret he particularly enjoyed keeping but it was not a secret he could share with anyone without hurting someone he deeply cared about so he soldiered on.

Pretending to not know that Obi-Wan Kenobi was carrying on a secret affair with Satine Kryze the Duchess of Mandalore.

All things considered, Anakin felt he had done a good job, quietly supporting his best friend as the Dragon gnawed at his heart and told him that he would never be good enough for Obi-Wan. He hadn’t breathed a word of Obi-Wan’s secret to anyone, not even to Ahsoka or Rex and he had even covered for Obi-Wan when he was late back to the Temple after a visit to Satine’s apartments when she was visiting Coruscant.

He had been on his best behavior, and hadn’t even complained about the affair to Padme, who knew about it from Satine during a drunken girls’ night a few weeks ago. When the hangover was gone, Padme had invited Anakin over to give him a shoulder to cry on and a sympathetic ear, given that she knew how deeply Anakin cared for Obi-Wan.

But Anakin hadn’t given into his despair or his rage. He kept his chin up and tried to be the Jedi Obi-Wan believed he was. Strong. In control and balanced.

Not the desperately weak, fearful and needy mess Anakin knew in his heart that he was.

As the affair continued on for a few months, Anakin was starting to despair that Obi-Wan would leave the Jedi Order. Not in the middle of the war, of course, but afterwards, when there would be no need for High Generals or war councils or the like.

He would resign and go to Mandalore where the Duchess would be waiting with wide open arms and all the peace and quiet and freedom from an annoying, troublesome former padawan Obi-Wan could ever want.

This was his future, his sad pathetic destiny, Anakin told himself, and he needed to accept it and move on.

_Just like Obi-Wan will._

So when Obi-Wan invited Anakin to his quarters in the Temple, he was not at all prepared to hear that the romance he had spent so many nights quietly cursing was over.

Finished. No more.

Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore, had had the audacity to dump Obi-Wan Kenobi, as if there was someone better out there, which Anakin knew for a fact there was not.

"She dumped you? Satine dumped you?” Anakin repeated, his mind going blank excepting a repeating snarl from something deep in his heart of _Mine! He's mine!_

"Yes, if you want to put it so crudely," Obi-Wan sighed, exhausted. "Satine said she was tired of my split attention and terminated our relationship."

"Oh. Split attention?" Anakin echoed, relief and guilt warring through him. He should be relieved. He should be sad for his best friend. Obi-Wan was in pain. "Oh! She means your responsibilities to the Jedi and the Republic."

_Not me. It's never me._

"Yes, well, while I'm sure that was a part of it but…" another sigh worked its way out of Obi-Wan and he shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important. Suffice to say, our relationship was never destined for a holodrama happily ever after."

Anakin watched Obi-Wan stride past him, head bowed and shoulders slumped. He wanted to reach out to him, to pull his former master into a hug or something more, to make him forget Satine's brutal rejection.

He told himself to think of Obi-Wan's feelings, to think of his best friend's pain and heartbreak, to ignore the desperate hungry need to know who the other person was.

Who Satine thought she was sharing Obi-Wan with.

_No! That's not what Obi-Wan needs to think about! Use your damn brain Skywalker!_

And yet out it slipped. "Who was it?"

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan stopped and glanced back over his shoulder, not quite making eye contact with Anakin.

_Did I really just ask that?_

In for a credit, in for a dactari, Anakin continued on. "Who was it? The person Satine thinks you're hung up on?"

 _Oh Force, why am I always such a bastard?!_ Anakin's mind whirled furiously trying to come up with a way out of the sinkhole he had flung himself into. "Err… if I know who it is then I can put in a good word for you! Yeah! Who knows you better than me! I'll be your wingman this time!"

Obi-Wan blinked and turned away. "I don't… that's not… thank you for your concern, Anakin, but I don't think that would help. Satine and I do not share the same opinion on this particular person."

Anakin frowned, rubbing the back of his neck as the Dragon gnawing at his heart hissed to know the name of the person who had stolen Obi-Wan away from not just Anakin but Satine as well.

_Mine! You're supposed to be mine! I bet the woman doesn't even realize how amazing you are._

"I just wanted to help," Anakin offered lamely, gesturing with one hand. "I'm your best friend, right? I'm supposed to help out with stuff like this, you know?"

_I want to know who it is. Maybe then I'll finally understand why you don't… why I'm not… I just need to know. This is going to drive me insane until I know._

Obi-Wan shook his head, slow and heavy. "A Jedi should not… I shouldn't have pursued a relationship with Satine to start with. And this just served to remind me of that. I thank you for the offer of assistance, Anakin, but i… I will not… It would be wrong of me to pursue this person."

Silence stretched out between the two, tense, brittle and harsh.

"Who is it?"

"Anakin, I already told you It's not important!"

"It's important to me!" Anakin shot back, mortified to feel his cheeks burning with anger, to feel his throat choke with emotions, to be unable to ignore the Dragon clawing for freedom at the back of his tongue.

_Tell me. You owe me. I love you and if I can't have you then I at least deserve to know what stupid worthless piece of chagas stole you away from me! YOU WERE MINE, DAMN YOU! MINE!_

Obi-Wan slowly turned around, his head canted to the side and the golden glow of the afternoon light caught his eyes and turned them a feral shade of sea-green. His brows furrowed as he took one step forward, the act somehow more dangerous and menacing than any amount of shouting at Sith Lords on the battlefield. This was a silent snarl of a cornered predator and it had never occurred to Anakin that Obi-Wan, his kind, generous, and restrained master, had that in him.

Or that it could ever be turned on him like it was now.

"It's important to you?" Obi-Wan echoed Anakin's words. "Do you ever stop to think about the words that come out of your mouth, Anakin? Does it ever cross your mind that the words you say and the manner in which you spew them might have some kind of effect on people? Or do you just not care? Does nothing matter so long as your desires are sated, as long as _Anakin Skywalker_ gets what he wants every single Sith-damned time?"

Anakin felt himself taking a step back, felt cowed and intimidated by soft spoken words and the faintest flicker of something angry in Obi-Wan's eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had made his former master angry. Not really.

Perhaps not since the time he had almost died in a foolish attempt to showboat in front of some other Padawans but that had been years ago.

"I didn't mean... I do... think about what I say," Anakin managed to sputter out, not sure how to handle this part of his master that he had such little experience with. He wondered idly if this was what it felt like to stare down Obi-Wan in a proper duel, when the other man wasn't holding back the last five percent of his skill and energy the way he did when he faced off against Anakin.

 _I've pushed him too far._ Anakin realized and told himself to let it go.

To apologize.

He had asked for the unconscionable and this is what he deserved.

 _You coward._ The Dragon hissed and slithered deep in Anakin's gut, twisting and biting at his heart. _You just can't bear to know who has his heart. You can't bear to know who's defeated you, Anakin Skywalker, the worthless and terrified Chosen One._

"No, you do not because if that were the case then we would not be having this conversation, Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped, taking a step towards Anakin, his eyes brighter than any blade Anakin had ever faced before. "Time and time again I have let you badger, bully, and humiliate me into doing what you want. I have defied the Council, I have defied the Senate and I have defied my own moral code because it was what you wanted! I have bent over backwards for you and yet you always want more, more, more!"

Anakin swallowed a hard lump in his throat and realized with something almost akin to fear that he had backed himself against a wall and Obi-Wan was still coming, still quietly seething with a rage Anakin had no idea existed within his best friend.

 _What else don't you know about him?_ the Dragon snarled, growing angry at Anakin's hesitance, at his best attempts to reign in his temper. The Dragon fed on rage, on pain and fear but not this kind of fear. Not the fear that made him weak and passive.

“I have given you everything I have in me and you still want this? This private thing that will bring nothing but pain to me?" Obi-Wan snapped, coming within inches of Anakin's face and he realized with some chagrin that Obi-Wan was not nearly as short as Anakin liked to pretend and he was every bit as well-muscled and deadly as Anakin. He grabbed the wall behind him to resist the powerful and self-destructive urge to reach out and pull Obi-Wan closer.

To kiss him as hard and as passionately as possible and burn their relationship to ash in a moment of blind, selfish panic.

 _If you can't have all of him then you don't get any of him._ The Dragon growled, its power growing and his heart pounding in his chest, in his veins and in the Force.

"Please...," Anakin whispered, looking up at Obi-Wan, begging for something, anything. Mercy, compassion. A master's love for his student who had made a huge, terrible mistake.

 _Apologize! Apologize! Apologize!_ Anakin told himself.

But it was too late and the Dragon spoke, soft and deadly.

"I have to know."

"You have to know?" Obi-Wan repeated, his voice low, dangerously low, low like the tide retreating before a tidal wave sweeps in and obliterates a coastal town. Low like the rumble of distant thunder, or an erupting volcano.

"Obi-Wan, please," Anakin begged, too far gone now to hold back. "I have to know. It's going to kill me! I have to know who it is! You don't understand! I have to know who beat me! Who I lost you to! I have to know what I did wrong? Why I can't... Why I'm not... I HAVE TO KNOW! You have to tell me!"

Throwing all caution to the wind, Anakin reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's collars, pulling him close enough to kiss, to devour whole if he could. His eyes darted frantically over his master's startled face, taking in every last detail before Obi-Wan yanked himself free, destroying their friendship with each measured straightening of his habit before he would turn away forever.

_Blue. His eyes are so blue. Why didn't I tell him that? And that little mole, I wanted to kiss that, dreamt about kissing it, kissing him._

_Why? Why? Why aren't I enough? Why am I never good enough? Not for the Council, not for the War and not for him!_

_Red, there's a little bit of red and gold in his hair and his beard. I wanted to kiss him so badly and now I'll never see him again._

_The bond! No! No please don't take that way. Please! I can't! I can't!_

_No no, what have I done??_

Words spilled out of Anakin, fast and hot and dripping with acid and bile meant to self-castigate, to carve the truth of Obi-Wan's dislike into his heart and maybe, if Anakin was really lucky, he would carve too deep and simply die from his wounds. So many of them slipped free and in such a rush that Anakin could not hear Obi-Wan trying to speak, trying to break through the torrent of self-abuse as Anakin tried to hurt himself so grievously, Obi-Wan's callous disregard wouldn't even be felt.

"Anakin. Anakin! ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a good shake to break Anakin out of his daze, to disrupt the flow of agony and despair.

"I'm sorry!" Anakin gasped, looking up at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes round and full of tears. "Please... please don't sever our bond. I won't... I can't... i promise I'll never bother you again but I can't... please don't cut it! Please! I need it! Please!"

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, a horrified look on his face. "What makes you think I would ever do something like that? That it is something I am capable of doing to you? And what are you talking about? Who is this person you think you lost to? I don't understand! What's wrong? Why are you so distraught?"

Anakin took a weak gasping breath. "The person... the person you love. The other person Satine couldn't compete with. I have to know. I have to know who it is, Obi-Wan. I have to know why you love them and not me. I have to know what I did wrong, why you don't love me the way I love you."

Anakin bowed his head, suddenly exhausted and glad for Obi-Wan's support. "I love you and you don't love me. So... I have to know why. So I can fix it. If I can fix it."

"Fix it? Fix what?" Obi-Wan said, an exasperated tone in his voice. "Anakin... Anakin, look at me!"

"No," Anakin whispered, shaking his heavy head. He didn't want the last time he looked into Obi-Wan's eyes to see hatred or disgust. He wanted to hold onto the memory of those perfect blue eyes smiling at one of his bad jokes or warm with affection after a particularly bold and successful mission completion. Anakin needed desperately to cling to what memories he had of Obi-Wan before he severed their relationship and all he would be left with was the dark and the Dragon.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan sighed and caught Anakin's face in his hands, gently lifting until their gazes met, the softest and most patient smile on the older man's face.

"Please... tell me," Anakin whispered, not caring how he looked or sounded anymore. There was just the need, the hunger to know and once that was sated, the star in his heart would die out leaving the Dragon in its dark, dead territory.

Obi-Wan frowned, puzzled and concerned. He looked away for a moment and Anakin nearly let out a sob but then he noticed the strangest thing, that Obi-Wan was gently rubbing his thumb along Anakin's cheekbone.

Trapped in Obi-Wan's warm and gentle grasp, all Anakin could do was watch the man he had lost carefully and precisely pick out the words he was going to use to flay Anakin's heart and soul alive. He tried not to lean into the small bit of comfort offered in those strong, lean fingers. Anakin was utterly destroyed but he could still pull a few scraps of pride together and he would not lean into those hands, and would not close his eyes at the softest of caresses against the line of his cheek.

He would not.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan began, his head bowed. "I... I don't know when you got it into your head that I hate you. Nothing could be further from the truth."

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing, tried to ignore the Dragon purring _Liar. Always lying. He let you think he was dead. He's a liar._

"And I would never, ever, sever our bond," Obi-Wan murmured, his gaze dancing away as his lips pulled into a line, his brows furrowed. "I'm a bit offended that you think me capable of such barbarity."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin groaned softly, opening his eyes. "Please..."

Nodding, as if he wasn't about to rip Anakin's heart out through his rib cage, Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and carried on. "And this ridiculous notion that there is something wrong with you, that you are broken and need to be fixed is just that. Ridiculous."

Anakin sighed softly and tried, so, so hard, to give Obi-Wan what he could tell he wanted. A happy, emotionally reserved and unattached Anakin who was fully capable of existing in the galaxy without the other half of his spirit by his side.

Without the man he loved more than his own life.

Without Obi-Wan.

"I might have been..." Anakin said but blinked as Obi-Wan put a finger over his lips and shushed him.

"Shh... It's my turn to talk now," Obi-Wan murmured, seeming to grow taller and broader in Anakin's vision as he stepped closer, as his voice grew lower. "There is nothing wrong with you, at least, not in my estimation, although we _will_ talk about this later."

"Later?" Anakin asked, confused. "I don't understand."

Obi-Wan did not answer Anakin's question, his eyes now fixed on a point on Anakin's face, his eyes growing dark, like the ocean before a squall. His hand shifted, just enough to cradle Anakin's jaw and Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he took a centering breath. "Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?"

Mesmerized by the strange look in Obi-Wan's eyes, by the way he was close enough that Anakin could feel the warmth of the other man against him, Anakin couldn't find the fire to resist Obi-Wan's question. "Yes. I did. I do. Love you, I mean."

And then the most wonderful thing in the galaxy happened.

Obi-Wan smiled, a soft, shy expression of joy that lit up his eyes like the sea at midday. He leaned in closer, his lips little more than a breath away from Anakin's and murmured, "It was you, Anakin. The person you were so upset about losing to? That was you."

"Me?" Anakin echoed, emotionally and physically exhausted and not in the mood for Obi-Wan's elegantly formed word games or poetic nonsense. He just wanted a straight answer. "What... does that... mean?"

"It means, my dear, that the one who holds my heart is you," Obi-Wan continued, his eyes searching Anakin's face before they locked gazes. "I love you, Anakin. Not like a Master for a Padawan, or like a friend or a brother."

"I love you the way a man loves another man. Deeply and without reservation or doubt."

"You... love... me?" Anakin said, brows furrowed.

 _Liar!_ the Dragon screamed, utterly terrified by this truthful invasion of its territory. _He lies!_

"You love me?" Anakin repeated, trying out the sounds in his mouth, in his ears, in his heart. "You really love me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Yes. I do. Code and Council bedamned. I love you, Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh," Anakin breathed, feeling all of the adrenaline in his body drain out through the soles of his feet as he slumped back against the wall, staring in a daze at the happy, lupine grin on Obi-Wan's face. "You... you... Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought you hated me! If you loved me why did you date Satine? How could you do that to her? And why should I believe you? You let me act like a complete idiot all this time when you knew you loved me? What is wrong with you?"

The Dragon snarled, trying to arm itself in rage, to keep the bright, healing light of a love returned from destroying its hold on Anakin's soul. _If he loved you, why did he hurt you?_

"If you loved me, why did you hurt me? Why did you let me think you died?!" Anakin shot back, finding comfort in his fury, not ready or unwilling to admit a far more terrifying fact to himself.

That Obi-Wan Kenobi loved him.

Momentarily taken aback by Anakin's taunts, Obi-Wan frowned and looked to the side as he collected himself. "I didn't tell you because I did not think my affection for you would be returned and the only thing more precious to me than our friendship is your life."

Anakin opened his mouth to be angry and a sharp head shake from Obi-Wan shut it just as fast.

"I had assumed that your... romantic desires did not... arc in my gender or direction," Obi-Wan continued on, smoothing a hand down his beard in that adorably professorial way he had when flustered or tense. Anakin loved that or the way Obi-Wan would twist the ends of his mustache when deep and thought and the sudden realization that he would not have to give up quiet private moments like that sent a huge gust of relief through him.

“And... you were right," Obi-Wan admitted, bowing his head, his honey wheat hair close enough for Anakin to kiss. "I should not have attempted a relationship with Satine when I knew my affection lay elsewhere but... I thought... perhaps... It would help me let you go. I... You have to understand I never intended to tell you any of this. To admit I have an attachment to you, and one as strong the one I have, goes against everything I have tried to be as a Jedi."

"Attachment?" Anakin felt as if he was suddenly full of helium, as if he could float right out of his own body and never come back down. Obi-Wan had an attachment? To Anakin? "We're not supposed to have attachments."

"Yes, well, I have one," Obi-Wan sighed, one of affection. "I am terribly attached to you. I'm afraid it might be terminal."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Perfect Jedi, has a secret attachment," Anakin teased, his voice a soft, shy thing, easily broken, unfurling like a flower petal. "What will the Council say?"

"Oh barve the Council," Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head. "They're probably betting on us behind my back. And stop distracting me! Naughty boy."

Anakin flushed a little, surprised at how the sound of Obi-Wan's sweet chiding made his toes curl.

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin murmured, biting his lip.

"Don't... don't do that," Obi-Wan said, his voice catching. "Where was I?"

"Attachment," Anakin answered, his voice little more than a breath against Obi-Wan. "You said you loved me."

"I did," Obi-Wan nodded, his gaze focused on Anakin's mouth for a moment before he shook his head and the faint glaze of lust vanished, which Anakin did not like. "You asked if I loved you, why did I hurt you? Why did I... perpetrate the Hardeen deception."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I don't care right now! We can talk about that later. I want to talk about you having an illicit attachment!"

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan's tone was calm and measured. "My actions clearly hurt you and I will not begin a relationship with you, my dearest love, in that way. You asked and I shall answer."

 _He doesn't really love you! If he did he would have kissed you by now! He's just telling you what you want to hear!_ The Dragon desperately scrambled for purchase, tried to fight back against the tide of logic, against the warmth of their bond and the growing strength there. It desperately looked for a shadow to hide in and found none.

"Fine," Anakin muttered. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to," Obi-Wan explained, honest and simple, his voice strangled. "I did not want to. I need you to understand that. It was not my choice. It was decided that as I was the most junior member of the Council, my faked death would be the most believable. Especially considering my extensive time spent in the field. No one would believe Master Windu had been assassinated and it would have been far too difficult to have a near-human like Kit Fisto take on Hardeen appearance so I was given the role."

Anakin inhaled sharply, his jaw clenched. He hated when Obi-Wan's logic sucked the oxygen out of his anger. "You could have told me."

"Yes, I could have and I didn't," Obi-Wan sighed, looking away. "I thought... I thought that you would understand. That once everything was revealed you would be angry but that eventually, I had hoped you would forgive me. I did not think it would become the horrible thing it has become between us. I am sorry, Anakin. I should have told you and that is my fault."

Anakin folded his arms over his chest and looked away for a moment, allowing one or two minutes of silent, mulish victory before turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan. "And I'm sorry for kicking you in the nuts at that bar. And for trying to beat you up on that way station. And for shouting at you on Naboo."

Obi-Wan chuckled at that and bowed his head. "You are forgiven, Anakin. I will always forgive you."

There was a moment of silence between them, as they tried to figure out what to say next, what the  next step in this strange dance was.

"So... now what?" Anakin asked, his voice thick was nervous tension. "We just stand here for the rest of our lives or...?"

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Please. I can't. I'm not brave enough. Kiss me. Claim me. I want to be yours._

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied in a warm deadpan before that delicious glint of something dangerous and passionate came back into his grey-blue eyes. "We stand very still and gaze into each other's eyes soulfully."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin warned, his lips pulled into a frown. "I'm-"

And then Obi-Wan was kissing him, was pulling him closer and kissing him and his hands were around Anakin's waist and in his hair and it was like nothing he had ever experienced. Obi-Wan's kisses were intense and precise, deployed for maximum effect and desire. Anakin let out a soft moan, more than happy to let his own personal general invade his embrace, to claim him as Obi-Wan's private territory.

Anakin let the wall carry his weight, let Obi-Wan pin him in place with the force of his desire and the lean length of his body as he pressed against him, hard and strong.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin gasped when they broke apart for air, his cheeks flushed and Obi-Wan eyes bright with something delicious and primal. "Say it again. Please. Please, I need to hear it."

Obi-Wan pulled away and nodded, resting his head on Anakin's shoulder as he took a deep breath.

This was important.

There was no chance to back out, or laugh it off, or pretend it didn't matter.

This would tie them together forever, more tightly than their Master-Padawan bond, more deeply than their friendship.

This was the final binding.

They would be one in body and soul.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan murmured, looking up to meet Anakin's gaze.

 _He loves me. He loves me! He said it! He loves me!_ Joy, love and a light so profound Anakin had no words for it washed through his spirit, cleansing and healing the wounds inflicted by the Dragon. It hadn't been fully destroyed, perhaps it would never be but to know that Anakin was loved, that his loved was returned in equal, fervent and passionate measure, struck a mortal blow.

_He loves me. He wants to be with me. I am enough, like this. I am enough for him._

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Anakin murmured and leaned in for another kiss, happily basking in the shared light of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I actually wrote this for Darth Luminescent in chat on tumblr and it turns out that it kind of fit one of the themes for Obikin week so here it is! XD The idea was "What would Anakin do if he thought Obi-Wan was with someone else? Or in love with someone else?" and we came to the conclusion that he would not handle it very well. 
> 
> But because I couldn't bear to keep the boys apart this story happened. XD
> 
> This story hasn't been edited at all other than for formating and a few egregious mistakes here or there so if it doesn't seem to be up to my usual standards, that's why. That's also why there's no logic or really anything else outside of this scene. Eh-eh! ^___^;;
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this random bit of Anakin poking and Obi-Wan poking before some happy making out. 
> 
> And as always, you can find me on tumblr at [FireflyFish.](http://fireflyfish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
